


【南杓】sweetheart

by shenjiling1256



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 口交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenjiling1256/pseuds/shenjiling1256
Summary: 南道贤不止一次地想过，孙东杓嘴唇的触感会是什么样子的呢。触感更像软糖，还是布丁？
Relationships: Nam Dohyon/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 3





	【南杓】sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> 好久好久之前的存稿今天才改完……  
> 只是blow job而已没有其他。

南道贤靠在沙发上喘着粗气，手背捂着眼睛。他敞着腿，不敢看埋头于他腿间的那个人。

孙东杓脸颊蹭在他大腿内侧，伸出一截粉色的舌尖，勾引一般地顺着他阴茎青筋的线条轻柔地舔弄着，柔软温热的手心安抚着囊袋。

“道贤喜欢这样吗？”孙东杓在他腿侧小猫撒娇一样地蹭了蹭。

“唔、东杓哥……”南道贤紧张得绷紧了腿，有些无措地小声叫着孙东杓的名字。孙东杓似乎很满意这样的反应，指腹在铃口蹭了蹭就偏头含住了龟头。

滑腻的舌头绕着铃口挑逗打转，南道贤被口交还是第一次，被陌生快感淹没的那一刻当即就闷哼出声。

孙东杓垂下眼帘，专注地试图把南道贤的阴茎含得更深。这方面经验根本为零的忙内紧张多过舒服，孙东杓作为大他两岁的哥哥，时不时还要安抚式地伸手揉一揉南道贤紧绷的腿侧。

南道贤呼吸粗重凌乱，手背仍然挡着眼睛，虽然努力咬着下唇，但时不时又因为太过爽利的快感闷哼出声。

东杓哥的嘴唇很好看啊——南道贤脑海里突然冒出一个莫名其妙的念头。

孙东杓嘴唇的唇形好看，还泛着诱人的粉色，很容易就让人联想到多汁的水蜜桃。南道贤不止一次地想过孙东杓嘴唇的触感到底是什么样的，更像软糖还是布丁？

一个半月之前孙东杓答应跟他交往，一个月之前南道贤大着胆子在睡前吻上了他肖想已久的孙东杓的嘴唇。

太犯规了……东杓哥为什么总是这么熟练。接吻也是这样、现在也是……南道贤低低地呻吟着，阴茎越发地硬涨起来。  
趴在南道贤腿间感受到变化的孙东杓手搭在他大腿上有些慌张地抬眼看他，眼睛湿漉漉的，眼角扬起漂亮的红，委屈的眼神仿佛在恳求他不要这样欺负自己。南道贤倒吸一口气，手掌抚上孙东杓的脑后，手指插入他的发丝。孙东杓头发的触感又细又软，南道贤忍不住多在孙东杓脑后揉了揉。

“嗯、哥……好好舔我。”也不知道哪来的胆子，南道贤有些用力地扣住了孙东杓的后脑勺，半强迫着要他含得更深。

“唔嗯……”

孙东杓总有一千种让南道贤预料不到的推拉手段。扯开南道贤的手的时候却又更加专注地吞吐着阴茎。

南道贤偷偷低头去看孙东杓。孙东杓耳根脸颊都泛着红，专注又有点享受的样子好像是在暗示——明明很舒服呀……可以做得再过分一点。

孙东杓试着把那根硬涨的阴茎整根含完，试着做了个深喉。南道贤粗喘着用手背挡住了眼睛。谈恋爱仅仅一个半月，尺度仅止于接吻的忙内真的不知道，原来这是一件这么要命的事情。

“呜……哥、我要……”

射精的欲望袭来，南道贤呜咽着直起身想要推开孙东杓，结果孙东杓还是趴在他腿上，没有要起身的意思，反而伸手按在他腰侧示意他不要动。孙东杓被阴茎操得小嘴通红，脸颊耳根都泛着一层漂亮的粉色，眼里含着生理性的泪水，连睫毛都是湿漉漉的看起来又可怜又勾人。

南道贤还是没能推开孙东杓，孙东杓在顶端用力地吮了几下以后南道贤再也忍不住汹涌的欲望，就这样呜咽着射在了孙东杓的嘴里。  
孙东杓也不好受，南道贤刚刚射出来，他就吐出了半软的性器，侧着脸在一边干呕起来。南道贤裤子也没穿好就俯下身紧张地拍着他的后背，抽出纸巾垫在他下巴底下：“哥，吐出来……都说了不要让我射里面……”

孙东杓接过纸巾，却微微仰起头，对着南道贤伸出舌尖——粉色的舌尖上还留着点点白浊，简直不能再情色。

“已经全部吃掉了喔。”


End file.
